Will You Be Mine?
by Breathe From Your Hoo Hoo
Summary: Roger asks Mark to marry him, but it ain't gonna be an easy road. MarkRoger slash, PostRENT, 5 years later. This is it, guys!
1. Proposal

Ok, this is PostRENT, 5 years from now, with changing perspectives. This chapter has Roger's POV.

* * *

"Rog, baby? Could you please clear the table while I get dessert ready?"

"Sure, Mark", I replied, smiling at my gorgeous Jewish boyfriend as he took some raspberries, blueberries and some plain yoghurt out of the fridge. He smiled back, blushing until his cheeks started to resemble raspberries themselves. God, how I _loved_ making him blush.

I picked up the two plates, glasses and cutlery from the dining table and rinsed them in the sink before loading them into the dishwasher. Yes, we have a dishwasher now. It's hard to believe that once upon a time, we had none of the things that I mentioned earlier. But thanks to Mark's job at Buzzline – which he doesn't enjoy a great deal – and my gigs after the Well Hungarians back together, we managed to make enough money to buy food, clothes and household appliances, and also to pay for rent and bills, which thankfully got Benny off our back for some time. (But we still live in the loft, though. We were too sentimental about it to leave and find a new place) It wasn't easy at first. Mark hated the sleaziness and transparency of Buzzline, with their Hollywood makeovers gone wrong and pregnant teen princesses, and it was difficult for me trying to get the guys back into the band again, because they were so sure we'd fail again. But mind you, it took perseverance and hard work, two words that I didn't think existed in my vocabulary. But because I love Mark so much, I was willing to do anything in the world for him, as he was for me. So in a nutshell, my friends, we were able to build a good, strong, stable life for ourselves. One which we've been sharing very happily for the past 4 years now. But everything else in still the same. Collins still drops by to visit us or bring us things that he thinks we need. Maureen still storms in here and complains about how Joanne kicked her out _again_ because she supposedly cheated with some hot woman in rubber. But everyone's impressed at how far we've come and how well we're doing. I for one was really happy with our relationship and how strong it was. Today was the day that I was going to make it stronger.

While Mark was busy dishing the dessert into small bowls, I quietly stuck my hand in my pocket and wrapped my fingers around the little thing that I wanted to give him. I pretend to be really clumsy and knocked over Mark's projector – which I made sure landed on the couch – and then feigned shock.

"Oh no, Marky, I'm so sorry. I shoulda been more careful", I fake-blubbered.

Mark shook his head and chuckled at me "That's okay love, I'll take care of it".

While he was busy setting his projector back up, I quickly skipped over to the kitchen, buried my little 'gift' under a large blueberry in one of the bowls, and the picked them both up. I handed Mark the one that I just 'fixed up', so to speak. He smiled at me again – fuck, I love his smiles – and we both settled down on the couch, leaning against one another, as we ate our desserts. I for one, didn't care for eating because I was so nervous and yet so excited. My stomach felt like I ate a whole family of butterflies as my watched my baby dig his spoon into his white yoghurt, which was now blue and red thanks to the berries, and raise it to his mouth. I watched as he squeezed his little eyes shut as he savoured the sweet, juicy, fresh taste on his tongue. Then I watched with bated breath and Mark picked up said large blueberry and popped it into his mouth. It only took a second until he realised what was under it.

"Roger?" His eyes popped out of his head like champagne corks as he pulled out a small hematite ring from his bowl and stared at me like a fish as he struggled to form coherent English words. "What? I mean…You.."

I silenced him with my finger, which I placed upon his lips. "Baby, there's something I want you to do. I hope you know that for these past 4 ½ years, I've done nothing but love you and cherish you endlessly, because you mean the world to me. I want us to be together until we're old, gray, toothless and possibly senile. I want you to know that you are the only person I love and ever will love, till the day I die." I felt my heart pound in my chest and my face turn hot and got off the couch, knelt in front of him with one leg bent, as I took the ring from him. I took his right hand, held it in mine, and held the ring in my other hand. I swallowed, took a deep breath, then looked deep into his sky-blue eyes and said:

"Mark Cohen, will you commit to me and be mine forever?"

Mark just sat there staring at me for the longest time, his breaths becoming faster and faster. A single tear slid spilled out the corner of his left eyes as he too took in a deep breath, then smiled and gave me the answer that made my heart explode with joy.

"Yes Roger, I will".


	2. Yes, I Will

This is now Mark's POV.

* * *

"Yes Roger, I will". 

I was surprised at how quickly and easily those words slipped out of my mouth, yet simultaneously I wasn't. I mean, the man that I love more than anything else in the world just asked me to be his forever. How could I say no? How could I?

I watched as he slipped the simple ring on my finger, squeezed my hand and then kissed it, his head bowed and eyes partially closed. Then he lifted his head, met his eyes with mine and within a heartbeat we were in each other's arms, kissing and hugging and crying like there was no tomorrow as we fell back on the couch, with me on top of him. I opened my mouth to welcome his tongue and moaned loudly when I felt it touch mine. When we finally broke away for oxygen, we just stayed there with our arms around each other, smiling widely at one another with tears still spilling out of our eyes. I closed my eyes and sighed softly as Roger picked up his hand and gently wiped my face clean while his other arm wrapped itself tightly around my waist. Then I opened my eyes to meet his, and I smiled as I felt him slip his hand under my chin, pull my face closer to his and give me a kiss much gentler and so much warmer than the previous. I was in Heaven.

"I love you Rog", I whispered as we broke apart for a split second.

"I love you too, Marky", my wonderful boyfriend whispered back to me as I gently played with his chin stubble. "And I always _always_ will, don't you ever forget that". And with that, his lips were on mine again.

After about half and hour of just lying together on the couch listening to each other's breathing, I lifted my head and asked:

"So baby, who do we tell first?"

Roger grinned. "Well……I think Collins deserves to know first, considering he _is_ our oldest friend. Besides", his grin turned evil and he moved closer to me, "who else brings us alcohol when we need it most anyway?" said he as he winked.

I giggled and touched his nose with mine. "MMmmmm, you're right, babe". I pulled myself into a sitting position, picked up the cordless phone on the side table and dialled Collins' number. I sat there listening to the phone ring on the other end, with Roger slowly wrapping his arms around me from behind and hugging me warmly, until I heard the fifth ring followed by a deep but warm voice say, "Heeeeelllo?"

"Hey Collins!" I was so happy I could barely contain my excitement. But then again, can you honestly blame me?

"Hey, whassup bitches?" came his trademark greeting.

I tried my best to talk at a reasonable volume, but it was to no avail. "Guess what Collins? **Roger just asked me to commit to him! And I said yes!** " I screamed and bounced up and down on the couch like a 13-year-old girl after a first date. Roger giggled and pinched me in the butt.

Collins whooped loudly and laughed. "Really? Fuck man, that's great! Congratulations! So you horny bitches gonna get hornier now?" he added cheekily.

Roger leaned over my shoulder. "Yeah Collins, like we really need two rings and a ceremony to do _that_!" he yelled into the phone, his arms still around me and his stubble brushing the side of my face.

All three of us shared a laugh over that, then once I regained my breath I said, "Hey Tom, what say we have a party in the loft tonight? Everyone's invited, you bring the alcohol and we'll provide the food. Is 7.30 good?"

"Sure thing, bro. I'll be there. With some extra Stoli!" he giggled. "Seeya bitches tonight. And congratulations again!" and with that, he hung up.

Roger grinned and hugged me from behind again. "Well done, Cohen. Next up, The Dreaded Drama Queen".

I groaned dramatically and proceeded to dial Maureen's number. Two rings later, I heard phone picked up, some arguing going on in the background about bath towels or something, then a slightly annoyed voice go "Hello?"

"Hey Maureen, what the hell is goin on there?"

"POOKIEEEEEE! How are you? Yeah, Joanne's just yelling at me about how I always leave my wet towels on the floor after showering. Apparently I have to 'pick up after myself' she says. Does she know that the Drama Queen does not 'pick up after herself'? Does she?" she rambled.

I giggled and switched the phone to my other hand. "Well, I guess you better tell her that then. Anyway, reason I called was because I have some great news for you". Whoops, there comes the excitement again. Without waiting for a reply, I yelled, "_Roger and I are getting committed!_"

I listened to Maureen squeal on the other end. "Oh my God! Really? What did he do? How did he do it? Did he give you a ring? Have you hired someone to plan the ceremony? Oh better yet, how about me?"

I held the phone away from my eyes as her suddenly shrill voice bombarded me with questions. "Yes we are. Yes he gave me a ring. He hid it in my bowl of yoghurt and berries and I found it hidden under a blueberry. Then he took it, got on one knee and asked the question, and I said yes. No we haven't thought about the planning yet. We don't mind you doing it Mo, as long as you don't go over-"

But I never got to finish my sentence because Maureen started yelling and screaming in delight – whether over us getting committed or her planning the day, I don't know – but I just laughed at her craziness. A minute later, I heard Joanne say over the phone, "Sorry Mark, you know how Maureen is. She's just as excited at you are. But hey, congratulations you two. Let me know if you need anything at all."

"Thanks Jo, we will. Hey we're having a little get-together at the loft to celebrate. See you guys there at 7.30?" Joanne agreed and hung up, probably to calm Maureen down.

I laughed as I placed the phone back in the cradle, and turned to face my– oh man, I'm really blushing now – my _fiancé_. "Well, that's done" I said as I squeezed his hand and smiled at him. "The only ones left now are Mimi and Benny".

And right on cue, before Roger could open his mouth, I hear a knock on the door. "Who is it?" I yelled. The door opened to reveal Mimi, clad in a tiny black tank top, black miniskirt, fishnets and high heels.

"Hey guys, what's all the commotion about? I swear the whole of New York City can probably hear you" she said as she flopped on the couch.

"Mimi, you'll never guess how our lives just changed half an hour ago" I babbled as I sat to face her and clasped my hands together.

Mimi raised her eyebrow curiously and was just about to open her mouth, presumably to ask me what it was, when she spotted the little smoky-black ring shining on my ring finger. Her eyes darted from the ring, to us, to the ring again, and to us again before she finally began:

"You mean….you and Roger….you're getting….?"

"YES!" I whooped as I fell off the couch. Mimi laughed loudly as she got up to hug me tightly, and then Roger. Then she gave me a big wet kiss on the cheek, enough to wet my whole face, and then said, "Congratulations, you two. I'm so happy that you're taking this step. You two are going to make a very happy couple".

I smiled at her and said, "Thanks Mimi. We'll always be happy from now on" as I wiped her drool off my face. "Well now that we've told you, I will officially allow you to tell Benny".

"You betcha, I will" she giggled and got up to straighten her clothes. "Well I better be off now. I got chosen to train the newest addition to the Cat Scratch club. Oh, and congratulations again". I invited her to our little party tonight, which she readily accepted,then she spun around on her heel and skipped out the door, her beaded necklaces clicking together as she did so.

I sat back on the couch, faced Roger and asked, "So Mr Davis, what now?"

My rockstar grinned wickedly as he snaked his arms around my waist. "Well", he began as he started kissing my neck, "we've got about 6 hours until everybody shows up tonight. What say we make _good use_ of that time?"

I moaned as I felt his tongue make contact with my skin. "Yes love, that's a great idea."

* * *

Within a few minutes, we found ourselves lying on the couch, with all our clothes on the floor, me lying back on the couch, with Roger positioned above me. I watched as he lifted my legs to rest on his shoulders, rolled a latex onto his rock-hard organ and mine too, his eyes dark with heat and desire, and I screamed in pleasure as I felt him enter my body. We moaned each other's names over and over again as we struggled to breathe, our bodies thrusting and moving in rhythm together. Finally, we both released our essences, his inside my body, and mine inside the condom, and we both whimpered each other's names as Roger collapsed on top of me. I smiled as I felt out hearts thudding against one another.

Roger lifted his head to face me and smiled. "That…was…so…fucking…**hot**", he whispered between breaths.

I smiled back at him and whispered, "So were you", as we wrapped our arms around each other, kissed softly, whispered our I-love-you's and then laid there together, just listening to one another's heartbeats and breaths, and thinking about all the years of love, joy and light that waited for us in the future.


	3. Engagement

This is now Roger's POV.

* * *

We lay there blissfully for several hours, just lying in each other's arms and whispering sweet nothings, until we were interrupted by a loud beeper. Mark rubbed his eyes, lifted himself off me and said, "Take your AZT". I grinned wickedly as I watched him stretch his arms as his slightly meatier torso rippled in front of me. God, you'd never imagine the dirty thoughts that ran through my head every time I set eyes upon this incredible man, but instead I restrained myself and got off the couch. I filled myself a glass of water, took a small white pill out of the little box next to the beeper and swallowed it. I swear this new AZT drug is a bite-sized miracle. And with enough money to afford it and some decent food, I felt like I was gonna live a thousand years. And the added incentive that I get to spend them with Mark wasn't too bad either. My amazing, adorable Mark. I was suddenly jolted out of my reverie by a pair of long, pale arms wrapping themselves around my abdomen from behind. I turned around and came face to face with my gorgeous fiancé smiling dreamily at me. I wrapped my arms tightly around his shoulders and smiled right back at him.

"You know, Rogster, I could stay in your arms like this all day, but since we have a party on tonight we need to prepare for that", he told me as he squeezed my left side and slowly slipped out of my embrace.

I nodded. "Yeah yeah, we do. I'll get the food and you fix up the house".

He raised his eyebrow susciciously at me and asked, "You're gonna cook, Roger Davis?"

I playfully smacked him in the butt and said, "No baby I'm not, and neither are you. I'll get some good take-away. This is our engagement party, so why not splurge a little, huh?"

"Okay Rog, as long as you don't splurge too much", he fake-warned.

"Don't worry _honey_, I won't". I giggled at his already-housewifish behaviour as I kissed his forehead, grabbed my leather jacket and car keys and headed out the loft door.

* * *

About ¾ of an hour later, I returned to the loft with take-away boxes in hand and a brown paper bag. I opened the door to see my cute filmmaker arranging the living room furniture. He looked so cute, running around the loft and making sure everything was clean and presentable, even though none of our friends really cared. I set the boxes on the kitchen counter, then pulled him into a tight hug and murmured, "Hey baby, the place looks great. And the food's in the kitchen".

"Great! Thanks sweetie". He smiled at me and kissed my temple. I held him tighter to me as we shared a long, lazy kiss. I was just about to taste his tongue with mine when I heard the phone ring. Not wanted to break apart from Mark, I just let the answering machine answer it. About 6 rings later, the phone went "_SPEEEEEEAK!_", and then came a voice that made my Mark's face turn as white as a ghost.

"_MARK! Mark honey, you there? It's mom, dear! Just wanted to check and see how my favourite little boy is doing. Cindy just got a new promotion at her job. Isn't that great? Why don't you call home? We want to hear from you. How's uh…..how's Roger? You guys…still….together?"_ Her voice got just a little shaky at that part. _"Anyway, just wanted to check up on you, baby. Please call us as soon as you can. Take care of yourself, okay? Byyeeeeee!"_. And with that, the answering machine clicked and stopped.

Mark and I looked at each other and I could already tell what was going through his mind. As carefully as I possibly could, I asked him the dreaded question.

"So, are you gonna tell her?"

He gulped softly, looking at the smoky-gray ring on his finger. "I don't know. I want to Roger, really I do. She's my mom and I want her to be a part of my life. Though I don't think she'll accept it. But I want you to know that whether she does or not, I still want to marry you". His voice shook slightly as he gripped the lapels of my jacket. I hugged him tight again and gently rubbed the back of his head.

"SShhhh, it's alright, baby. We'll tell her _together,_ when the time is right, ok? We'll make her understand that we're doing this because we really love each other, and we're not to try to disrespect her". I fell out with my family years ago, so I really didn't give a rat's ass about what they thought or wanted. Besides, I don't care about me. This is all about Mark, considering he's still in touch with his family. Mark buried himself deeper into my jacket and tried to stop the tears from falling out of his eyes. I held him at arms length, wiped his face clean and smiled encouragingly at him. He smiled back and the happy glow in his eyes slowly returned.

"That's my boy!" Trying to lift up his spirits, I added, "Now, let's enjoy the evening". As if on cue, there was a knock on the door, followed by the loud thump and a string of curses. Laughing, I yelled out, "Come on in, Collins!" The door opened and in walked our professor friend, carrying four vodka bottles in his arms.

"Happy Engagement, bitches!" he hollered in his warm-good natured tone as he set the bottles down on the coffee table to hug us both, followed by Maureen and Joanne, who were carrying a bottle of some French champagne and a rectangular cardboard box respectively, as they set those items in the kitchen and came to offer their hugs and congratulations too. Temporality forgetting our previous concerns, Mark and I smiled at each other as we got the food ready for our friends.

* * *

About two hours later, we practically devoured the samosas with mint sauce, butter chicken, pilaf rice, garlic naans, spinach and cottage cheese curry (for Maureen and Collins) and the potato-and-peas vegetable mix, all of which was absolutely scrumptious. I never thought I'd like Indian food, but I knew Mark did, so that's what I decided to get. And surprisingly, I enjoyed it just as much as he did. After putting all the plates and cutlery in the dishwasher and disposing of the empty takeaway containers, we settled in the living room where Maureen excitedly opened the cardboard box that they were carrying and removed a round chocolate cake with not a lot of decorations, except for a simple row of crushed nuts around the edges and the words "Congrats Mark and Roger" written on the middle in pink and white icing. Mark and I beamed brightly as each other and then at our friends.

"Oh wow, thanks guys! This looks amazing", we told them.

Maureen giggled and slipped an arm around her wife's shoulders. "Glad you like it. It was _my_ idea to write the message", she said like a little kid. Joanne smiled and squeezed her hand, then poured glasses of champagne for all of us. Each one of us helped ourselves to a glass, and then Collins stood up and spoke.

"To Mark and Roger, the happiest new couple!" He raised his glass and winked as us. "Here's wishing you years of happiness, joy and lots and lots of _hot, steamy sex_". I giggled wickedly and Mark blushed as red as a tomato. Mimi and Maureen giggled naughtily, while Joanne tried to keep a straight face. Then he raised the glass high above his head, obviously to Angel, and we followed suit. Then he added, "May you have the higher powers always looking after you".

Mimi was the first to yell, "HEAR HEAR!" followed by the rest of the gang as we clinked our glasses together. After a few sips, Mark set his glass down and grabbed a knife from the kitchen, which we both held together in one hand as we cut the cake. As everyone whooped and cheered, we shared a sweet little kiss and hug. Unable to resist, I mouthed an _I love you_ to him, which he did back to me, and after smiling lovingly at each other, we turned back to our friends who had already begun cutting the cake and enjoying it. My lover and I helped ourselves to a piece each and sat ourselves down on the couch, savouring the rich chocolate glaze and sugary icing. The rest of the night was just filled with consuming large amounts of Stoli and discussing the ceremony plans, from location, to the menu to making it legal, but I was too blissfully happy to pay any attention. But of course, on the happiest day of our lives, how else would I feel?


	4. Mom

Mark's POV

* * *

We continued drinking and talking through the night until we realised it was rather late, so Maureen and Joanne were the first ones to go, but not without giving us more hugs and kisses and their congratulations. Maureen had indulged a few too many vodkas and clung off Joanne like seaweed on a rock, leaving the lawyer to drag her on her feet and out the door. Mimi was next, giving us a kiss each and then rushing off to work. Pretty soon, it was just the two of us and Collins, who was flopped haphazardly on the couch, drunkenly trying to count the threads of the round blue cushion. I cleared up the dessert plates and glasses and sat myself next to my fiancé on the love seat, my arms wrapped around his waist, my head on his chest, and his arms around my shoulders. Collins looked up at us from his thread-counting and smiled widely at us.

"Wow!" he exclaimed. "Engaged. Man, that's heavy. But hey, I always knew you bitches had it bad for each other. Guess I was kinda expecting somethin' like this. Well done you guys".

"Thanks Collins". I smiled at my African-American buddy. Roger squeezed my shoulder and also smiled at him.

"Yeah dude, thanks", he replied.

Collins smiled and continued, "But what shocks me most is, I never expected _you_, Roger Davis of all people, to ever think about committing to someone." Roger stuck his tongue out at Collins upon this remark. "But I guess it shows how serious you are. So again, congratulations. And now, Imust leave. I've got classes tomorrow", he finished. He hauled himself off the couch, wobbling just a little, and gave us some of his famous bear-hugs as he made his way to the door.

"So long, bitches! Happy Engagement again!" he hollered. "Ya'll can have your _own_ engagement party now. Have fun!" And with a huge smirk, he was gone, but not before Roger threw a cushion at him.

I giggled and smoothed the hair out of his face. "Wow indeed. You know, I can't quite believe this either. I mean, this is it. We're getting married. Which means, we're gonna be with each other for the rest of our lives. Doesn't that overwhelm you?"

My rocker smiled and said, "Well no, it kinda hasn't sunk in yet for me. But eventually it will. Right now, I just wanna celebrate with you and you alone". He took my hand from out ofhis hair and kissed my fingers. I bit my lip and breathed heavily as he gently started to suck and nibble my fingertips. Wow, just the sight of this incredible guy was enough to turn me on. He slowly started to kiss his way up my forearm, over my biceps until he reached my shoulder. I gasped loudly as I felt his warm tongue make contact with the crook of my neck and I whispered.

"Roger…..I want you. _Now_."

Without any words, he put his muscular arms under my legs, lifted me up and carried me to our bed. Without a moment's hesitation, we ripped each other's clothes off and Roger laid me down on the bed and sat himself on my legs. We just remained there for a few minutes, gazing at each other's incredible beauty and breathing heavily. Then Roger bent down and kissed me with so much heat and passion, while our tongues battled for domination. He kissed his way down my chest, sucking and nibbling each of my nipples gently, causing me to moan louder than I've ever moaned before. Grinning, he dragged his tongue over my torso, my navel, and used it to caress my inner thigh. I moaned loudly, my heart pounding in anticipation as his mouth was so close to where I wanted it to be. So _fucking_ close. But he continued to lick and caress my inner thigh. I whimpered in frustration.

"Roger, please! Just….give it to me!"

He chuckled evilly. "Give what to you? C'mon, you gotta tell me Marky".

Fuck, he was _such_ a tease. He knew exactly what I like and exactly how to make me beg for it. I struggled to make my voice work.

"Suck me baby, please. Just suck me", I whispered.

"At once, my love". He ran his tongue over my length, and I moaned his name when it felt him lick my tip. I moaned even louder when I felt his take my sacs in his mouth and suck them like lollipops. He did it slowly and sensually, because he knows that's exactly how I like it. Finally, he took my whole length in his mouth and sucked away. I screamed his name over and over again until I could feel myself about to come.

"Roger! Roger…..oh Rog! OHHHHHHH, I'm gonna, I'm gonna………OOOHHHH! RROOOOOGGEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRR!" And with that, I shot my essence into my mouth, which he happily swallowed. Then he pulled himself up and kissed me so hard. Tasting myself in his mouth made me hornier than ever. I kissed him back with equal passion and strength. I was so engrossed in his amazing lips; I didn't even notice that he was preparing himself until I felt a lubed, latex-covered, rock-hard organ penetrate my entrance. I threw my head back and moaned his name loudly while I clung onto his shoulders for support. He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and held me up just a little bit from the bed and he thrust himself deeper and deeper into me. Oh my God, how can I even begin to tell you how….how _amazing_ this man makes me feel? I swear, every time we make love I feel like we're entering each other's souls. I moaned and struggled to breathe at the same time, while gazing into his beautiful olive-green eyes, which were now filled with passion, desire and most of all, love. He continued to fuck me over and over until we were both near the edge. He signalled his eventual ejaculation, upon which we both screamed each other's names, as my seed squirted onto his chest while he released his own seed deep inside me, which got captured by the rubber sheath. Then we collapsed onto the bed, puffing and panting like we'd been underwater for hours. My fiancé got some tissues from the side table and wiped all the semen off me and himself, then rolled on his back, and I curled myself on his chest, which was my most favourite position of all. I turned my face to meet his and we smiled blissfully at each other. I tried to put all my love into my smile, but somehow Roger saw what I was hiding under that smile. He regarded me with a concerned look.

"Hey, what's bothering you, Marky-pie?" he asked me while he played with my hair with one hand. I was silent.

"Is it about your mom?" I remained silent and cast my eyes downward.

"Well then, I'll take that as a yes". Damn, why did he have to know me so fucking well? I rolled on my back and stared at the ceiling. Roger rolled onto his left side to face my direction.

"Look baby, I know you're worried about what she's gonna think of this, but don't let it bother you so much. She's your mother. I know she will always love you no matter what you are or do. And even if she doesn't, I'm gonna stand by you no matter what. I promise." He placed his hand gently on my chest and kissed my cheek. I placed my hand over his and turned my head to face him.

"I know, love. Thank you so much for being there for me. But she's my mom and I want her to be able to accept this and be happy for us. I don't know how I'll be able to live my life knowing that she condemns me for what I do or who I love." My voice broke slightly. My lover wrapped his arms tightly around me and wiped the single tear that made its way down my cheek.

"Hey hey hey, don't cry baby, please." He rubbed one arm hand gently up and down my back and brushed his lips near my ear. "We'll talk about this in the morning, okay? Let's just sleep now". I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him softly.

"Okay, goodnight baby" I whispered as I settled myself in his arms. "I love you."

"I love you more" Roger whispered back. He promptly fell asleep with his chin resting on me head, but it was a long time before I drifted off.

* * *

I woke up the next day with the morning sun shining brightly in my face. No not morning, more like the 12.00 pm sun, as shown by the digital clock near our bedside. I smiled brightly as my hematite ring shone and sparkled in the light, and then suddenly my smile turned into a frown as I suddenly remembered the last conversation Roger and I had last night. Part of me wanted to do this quietly without telling Mom, and the other part of me wanted so badly share the news with her. I love my mom a lot, and I really wanted her blessing. I knew in the back of my head that I may not get it, but I still wanted to try. I pulled myself out of my fiancé's cosy embrace, gently kissed his forehead, then threw on a t-shirt and sweats, put my glasses on and padded into the living room. I stood and stared at the phone for a good 5 minutes before I lifted it off its cradle. With trembling fingers, I dialled my home number and waited anxiously for an answer. My stomach churned more and more with every ring. Finally after the fifth ring, I heard a bright voice go, "Hello?"

I cleared my throat nervously. "Hey Mom? It's Mark."

"_MARK!_ Oh my precious baby! How are you? Are you eating well? Are you looking after yourself? When are you going to come and visit us down in Scarsdale? Oh we miss you so much baby!"

I had to hold the phone away from my ear to save myself from temporary deafness. "Yes yes Mom, I'm fine. I'm looking after myself just fine. I dunno when I'm coming down to Scarsdale yet. Oh, and please congratulate Cindy for me."

Mom managed to calm herself down a bit. "Okay I will. Oh sweetie, we really miss you. Tell me, what been happening in your life?"

My felt my stomach flip-flop like a rollercoaster. I swallowed and took a deep but shaky breath._ Okay, here goes. It's now or never. Come on Mark, pretend it's a Band-Aid and just rip it off quickly. Just do it. Just fucking do it. Do it do it do it do it DO IT! _"MomI'mengagedandI'mgonnagetmarried"

"What? Really? My little boy, engaged?" Trust Mom to catch that one word. "Oh honey, I'm so happy for you. Who's the special girl? It _is_ a girl, isn't it? Is it somebody I know?"

"Uhhh, yeah Mom. It's……it's Roger. Roger Davis." There. I said it.

All I could hear on the other end was dead silence, but I could just picture my mother's jaw practically hitting the floor. Finally she spoke, struggling to form a whole sentence. "Roger? You mean……..to a _man_? You're still……with him?"

My hands trembled as I struggled to grip the phone and keep my voice steady. "Yes Mom. I'm still with him. We love each other to death and he asked me to be his forever and I said yes." Okay, so the hard part's over. Well, _my_ hard part anyway.

"But why can't you marry a nice Jewish girl, huh? Why can't you be like all the normal boys here?" Her voice got shriller with every sentence. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"I'M NOT DOING _ANYTHING_ TO YOU!" I yelled, unable to keep myself steady any longer. I lowered my voice, remembering that Roger was still asleep. "All I'm trying to do is commit myself to the person I love most and want to spend the rest of my life with. Why can't you see it that way?" But it was too late, as I suddenly saw him standing in the doorway of our bedroom, his sleepy but concerned eyes fixed on me. I bit my lip and tried to blink the tears away from my eyes. "I love him so much Mom. I just can't live without him. Please don't make me do so. _Please_."

Roger walked up to me, took the phone from my ear and placed it back in its cradle as he pressed the speaker button at the same time. Then he wrapped his arms around my waist and spoke. "Mrs Cohen? Roger here. Look I understand how much this is upsetting you. I know that you never imagine something like this for your son. But I promise you, I swear, that I have absolutely _no_ evil intentions here. I love your son more than anything else in my life, which is why I asked him to be mine. I promise you that I will love him and care for him for as long as I live. I promise that he will never be cold, or hungry, or lonely, or sick, as long as I am with him." I squeezed his hand tightly as I felt tears slip down my cheeks. Did I ever mention how much I love this incredible person?

Obviously Mom didn't seem to understand this. "Young man, I don't think you understand even a fraction of how this feels for me. As it is, I can't stand the fact that my son is having a sexual and an apparently 'romantic' relationship with a man. Do you know how much this so-called engagement turns me off? Don't you _dare_ expect me or my husband to bless you both and welcome you into the family with open arms. The only reason I was able to bite my tongue for this long was because I though it was just a phase my Marky would grow out of. I don't know what the hell you've put into his head, but I don't like it one bit. It goes against my faith and family values, and I will _not_ be a part of it. I just pray that my Mark will return to his senses and choose the path that we all want him to choose." And that was followed by a loud click and a long disconnected beep. I pinched my eyes shut and cried out loud, my mom's sharp words still ringing in my ears. Roger held me tightly and rubbed my head, trying to soothe me down.

"Hey it's okay baby. Ssshhh. It's okay. I'm here for you. I love you so much." Iwrapped my arms tightly around his shoulders and cried into the crook of his neck, since he had only his pyjama pants but no shirt on. My worst fears had come true. I mean, I knew my mom wouldn't approve of our commitment, but it still _hurt_ to hear her say those things. I wanted my mom to be a part of _our_ lives. I wanted her to accept Roger as a son-in-law and new addition to the family. And now that would never happen. Who knows, she's probably even disown me. I just collapsed into my lover's embrace, crying profusely, with all these hurtful thoughts swirling around and around in my head.


	5. Planning

Roger's POV again.

* * *

I just sat there on the couch, holding Mark in my arms for what seems like hours, which was actually half an hour, just rubbing his back up and down and whispering softly to him. He still hadn't stopped crying for that last half an hour, but he was slowing down to just sniffling now. Well, how can I blame him? How else are you supposed to react your own mother won't accept the fact that you're marrying the one you love, just because of your sexuality? I tried to stay calm while soothing my lover, but on the inside I was quite angry. What business did she have talking to her only son – MY lover - like that? Just because Cindy has a rich husband and two noisy children and a fancy house, he was supposed to sell himself out and do the same? My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the ringing of the phone. I just sat there with Mark in my arms and let it ring. Finally the answering machine went **"_SPEEEEEEEEEEEAK!"_** which was followed by an all-too-familiar screechy voice:

"_Hey you lazy lovebirds, I know you're there! Joanne wants to go over some legal issues with you and then I need you to tell me what your favourite colours and flowers are. That wedding ain't gonna plan itself, ya know_."

I lifted the phone off its cradle, switched it on and spoke into it. "Yes Maureen, you can come. Just give us a couple of minutes to get ready."

"Ok great. I'm bringing you breakfast too!" she added.

"Mo, you don't have to buy us food anymore. We're rich now! We'll have something edible in the fridge" I joked.

"_Rooo-gerrr_, why won't you let us treat you? It's not everyday a person gets engaged, you know?"

"Ok, ok, fine, as you wish. Seeya in 20 minutes". I chuckled and hung the phone up. I shook my fiancée gently and whispered:

"Baby……."

"Yeah I know, I know. Maureen and Joanne are coming over." He smiled and slowly pulled himself out of my grasp and stood up. "And since they're bringing breakfast, I can atleast get some coffee going for us" he added. He walked to the kitchen and started the coffee machine, a Christmas present from Buzzline two years ago. Pretty fancy Italian thing, I might add. I guess a sleazy TV show is a rich TV show too. I entered the kitchen, ruffled Mark's hair and kissed the top of his head. "Ok baby, while you're doing that, I'm gonna go change and wash up."

"Ok you do that." But no sooner than I turned my back, he grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Thank you so much baby, for…..for being here. Just, thank you" he mumbled into my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around him, turned his face towards mine and kissed him deeply. He kissed me back just as deeply and we smiled at each other. I looked straight into his eyes and saw his gratitude.

"Anytime baby. I'm always here for you". And with that, I went off to the bedroom to change.

* * *

At around 10.30, the doorbell rang and in walked Maureen and Joanne. Maureen bounced into my arms and giggled loudly, which was really the nicest greeting she's ever given me. Joanne followed suit but with a more subdued hug and a warm smile. Mark joined us from the kitchen and greeted them both with hugs and kisses.

"Hey Mo, hey Jo", said he.

"Heeyyy Pookie", said Maureen. "Or should I say; the future Mr. Davis?" She giggled wickedly at us. I chuckled at her, while Mark – surprise, surprise – blushed like mad. But he was a cute blusher. We smiled at each other for a minute, and then Mark went in to bring our coffees. Maureen produced a box of gourmet ham and cheese croissants and plain, sugar-dusted croissants too. She wasn't the greatest cook of all, but at least she had good taste in food.

"Wow, thanks Mo", I said as I eyed the treats hungrily.

"Ok guys, coffee's here!" announced Mark as he set the four cups of coffee on the coffee table right, right next to the croissants. We all helped ourselves to a cup each and tucked into the yummy French delights, savouring the fresh flavours. After devouring two of them, Maureen brushed the crumbs off her hands and turned to Mark.

"Ok Pookie, tell me if you like this. For the decoration of actual hall, I was thinking yellow freesias, pink orchids and frangipanis. Then on the dining tables, a small bunch of purple tuplis right in the center", she said while gesturing towards the various pictures of the aforementioned flowers that she brought with her.

Mark blinked and adjusted his glasses. "Wow Maureen, I don't think some of those flowers are exactly traditional…."

Maureen looked at him like he just grew another eye. "Ummm Mark? _HELLOOO!_ We're bo-he-mians, remember? Since when do we care about tradition and the norm, huh?"

I just giggled at them and turned to Joanne, who also couldn't help but giggle at her wife's obnoxious 13-year-old-girl behaviour. Then she got her legal portfolio out and started to explain to me about obtaining a marriage licence, which she said she was able to get for us through her high position, and then having a marriage certificate for the actual day which would require us to produce some witnesses from each of our sides. I just sat and listened to her legal instructions, but my mind was fixed on one thing: Mark's mother. The only roadblock to us having the life that we wanted. I wasn't about to just let her stop us.

* * *

When the two of them finally left, a couple of hours later, I disposed of the empty croissant boxes in the dustbin while Mark took care of the coffee cups. Once that was done, I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist and brought him close to me. He slipped his arms around my waist and smiled curiously at me.

"Ok Mr Davis, what now?"

"Now", I purred against the skin of his neck as I rubbed my hardened cock against his thigh. "Now, I don't know about you, but I could really use a nice, warm shower. Are you comin'?"

"Like you really have to ask", he grinned widely at me as I yanked him into the bathroom. We discarded each others' clothes in a matter of minutes and stepped into the shower. I turned the water to warm and stood under it, letting it run over my face and chest. My sexy fiancé stepped in front of me captured my lips in a long, hard kiss, which I happily returned. Grinning wickedly, I pushed him against the wall and left a trail of kisses from his neck, to his nipples, to his belly and finally to his beautiful cock. I spent the next several minutes making him whimper and scream my name loud enough for the Queen Mother of England to hear it, until he released his sweet, sweet liquid into my mouth. We did that at least 3 times before he finally collapsed into my arms from exhaustion. I laughed and gently held supported him as we scrubbed each other with the papaya and lemon soap bath soap and then washed and wiped each other clean. After drying ourselves off and getting dressed, Mark gave another kiss and smile before saying:

"Hey Rog, if you don't mind, I'm just gonna sit here and edit my new film story, ok baby? I need to give this to Alexi, all done and ready, in about three days time".

"Sure, honey. I'll just go down to the bar and see how the band's doing". I kissed his cheek, smoothed his hair, then grabbed my leather jacket and exited the loft. I walked over the payphone on the street. Digging a few coins from my pocket, I slipped them into the machine, picked up the receiver and dialled. After a few rings, I heard a middle-aged voice go, "Hellooo?"

I straightened my posture and spoke smoothly. "Hi, Mrs Cohen? It's Roger Davis. Listen, I know you're really, _really_ very unhappy about this situation, but I really _really_ need to talk to you about this. Can we please meet somewhere?"


	6. The Fight

Now Mark's POV

* * *

I sat there in the living room, editing and replaying my newest film segment, about a 50-year-old rich socialite mother getting extreme plastic surgery to resemble her 16 year-old youngest daughter. Jeeeesus, why can't the woman just accept the way she is? _My_ mom would never do something like that. She'd much prefer to age gracefully. My thoughts drifted to my mom and the nasty things she said to me and my husband-to-be the other day. How could she be so cold? Out of all the failed relationships and crap-ass people I've been through, this is the first time I've ever been truly, madly, deeply in love with someone. And she just couldn't see it. I blinked away the tears that threatened to spill from my eyes and packed my film equipment up. Fuck this, I'll finish it tomorrow. It's almost done anyway. I got up from the floor, rang Alexi and told her that I was going to be married in a week, and so she congratulated me and gave me a three week break, which is just what I needed. I know a week seems like such a short time, but it was going to be such a short, quick ceremony and we wanted to be married as soon as possible, so I thought it would be enough.

I grabbed my coat and house keys, and left the loft to go see if I could catch Roger at the bar. I couldn't bear to be alone any longer and I needed him there with me. I reached the bar and scanned the whole place for him, but he wasn't there. And neither was the band. Strange. He _did_ say he had come to check on the band, didn't he? Maybe he got his days mixed up. I took my time walking back to the loft, passing the Life Café. I stopped to watch the city's bohemians sitting and relaxing with a nice lunch, while…..wait a minute. Was that Roger? And…..my _mom_? I peeked through the glass window of the café and sure enough, there was my mom and Roger, having coffee and talking! Only they looked more like they were growling at each other. I swung open the glass door and made my way to the table where my fiancé and my mom were butting heads with another. As I got closer I could hear strains of their conversation:

"Mrs Cohen, how many times do I have to explain to you that I'm _not_ trying to kill your son? I am fine and healthy, my HIV is under control, I have a good job with enough money and we've both learned to live with it and work around it!"

"Roger, I don't care what the hell you say! You have poisoned my son's mind and have turned him into a disgusting faggot, which is something I never hoped he would be, and now you have the audacity to yell at me for not letting you….

"…Marry him? Because that's **_exactly_** what I plan to do, Mrs. Cohen. Like it or lump it."

And all of a sudden, they shut their mouths. Partly because I was standing there staring at them like a fish, and partly because the rest of the café was staring at them the same way. We threw the patrons apologetic looks, then paid the bill and left the café. Once out on the street, I began, "Mom, I'm sorry. I didn't know Roger was coming to meet you. do you want to come to the loft so we can discuss…?"

Mom cut me off. "No thank you Mark. I can see this man has polluted your mind and filled it with rubbish, so much so that I refuse to accept ever accept this union of yours. As far as I am concerned, both of you can do whatever the hell you want because from now on, _I don't care._" And with that, she spun around on her heel, got into her car, and drove off in a matter of minutes. Roger and I just stared at each other, our expressions going from hopeful, to scared, to sad, to furious.

* * *

We walked back to the loft in silence. Once inside, Roger ripped his coat off his body, flung it on the floor and grumbled, "Stupid fucking cow."

I stopped at stared at my fiancé. "Excuse me?"

Roger plopped himself angrily on the couch and glared at me. "What fucking business does she have, telling me I'm polluting your mind, huh? Does she think she knows what the fuck's best for you? Does she? I tried my best to explain to her. I tried to be nice, but I guess it wasn't enough for the stupid old hag." What! How _dare_ he say something like that? He stood up and looked into my eyes. "You know what? I don't give a flying fuck what she thinks or wants or what she does. I want to marry you and therefore, **I AM GOING TO MARRY YOU WHETHER SHE LIKES IT OR NOT!**" he yelled that last bit so loudly I could hear his voice resonating throughout the loft. _Wow, the Queen Mother must be half-deaf by now,_ I thought.I could not believe what he said. I simply could _not_ believe what he just said. I just stood there staring at him, his face red with anger, his hands balled up into fists, and an ugly scowl on his face as his breaths came in short, ragged gasps.

I fought to keep my anger down and my voice normal. "So, are you saying that you don't care what my mother thinks?"

Roger tried to calm down and do the same. "If she can't accept you for who you are, then no. No I don't." He folded his arms across his chest, as if emphasising his point.

I glared daggers at him, unable to keep my anger under control any longer. If Roger was going to be an SOB about this, then I didn't want to be anywhere near him. "Well then, thank you for finally telling me the truth, _Roger_", I growled. Then, I watched the colour drain from his face and his eyes pop out like champagne corks as I pulled the smoky-gray ring – my _engagement_ ring – off my finger and threw it at his feet with all my force, where it rolled and got stuck under the TV cabinet. I watched his eyes follow the ring as it rolled away, then turned to meet mine, the horrified expression still frozen onto his face. A single tear spilled down his cheek as he struggled to form words. But I couldn't care less. Still fuming, I ran out onto the fire escape, slamming the window behind me, and just sat there, trying in vain to accept the fact that Roger and my mom would never get along. But I wanted them to so badly. And Roger just blew it. And I didn't know how I could live with the face that now Roger and my mom hated each other even more. I just didn't know.


	7. Divorce?

Roger's POV.

* * *

Oh. My. Fucking. **God**. Did he really just do that? I could not believe it. Tried as I might, I simply couldn't register the fact that he took off his engagement ring, that one that I gave to him with so much love, and threw it at my feet. I scrambled towards the TV cabinet, shoved it aside, slightly chipping the glass, and retrieved the ring. I sat on the floor, held the little smoke-gray ring in my hands and I cried. I cried and I cried and I cried. How could I have said that? How could I have been such a fucking _prick_ to the man that I love? I hurt him so much. His mother was his only strong tie towards his family and I just ruined it. I fucking _ruined_ it. More tears ran down my face as I replayed our fight in my head for the umpteenth time. How could I hurt him like that? How?

* * *

For the next few days, Mark and I didn't speak to each other at all. We did everything in silence. We ate, slept, worked and went about our daily routine without so much uttering a word to each other. He couldn't speak to me because he hated me for what I said and I couldn't speak to him because I didn't have the courage to after I hurt him. I still couldn't forgive myself for what I said, so there's no way in hell that _he'd_ ever forgive me. But the wedding plans went on. Maureen ran around making arrangements for the wedding and reception, Mimi selected the outfits for us to wear, and Collins and Joanne took care of the legal side of things. Benny even offered to pay for the catering, a sign that he still considered us friends and wanted to be a part ofour lives. But none of them had any idea that perhaps there just might not be a wedding. And we just couldn't bring ourselves to tell them. But we _had_ to do something. We had to tell break it to them. We had to tell them, that there would be no wedding.

Two days before the actual wedding, as I sat by the loft window and fiddled with my Fender, Mark spoke his first words to me.

"So, what are we going to do about the day after?"

I looked at his face, searching for any indication as to how he was feeling. "Well I guess we'll just have to tell them we're not going through with it."

"Ok, cool", he said, nervously shuffling his feet together.

I scanned his face over and over again. I wanted to yell _Please Marky! Show me some sign that you want this wedding as much as I do! Please!_ I bit my lip till it bled. But all he held was a blank, stone-cold expression. He then asked, "When do we tell them? Now?"

I took a deep breath. "No not over the phone. Not like this. We'll tell them on the actual day, when we're all together."

He regarded me with the same stone-cold expression. "Umm, what exactly are we going to tell them?"

I thought about this for a moment. "We'll just tell them, that…..we've decided not to get married. We're happier just being together." My voice and heart broke as I said this. But he still showed no expression.

"Ok, then that's settled." And without another word, he went back to his Issac Asimov novel, completely oblivious to the tears that made their presence on my face.

* * *

Later that evening, we both went to sleep. But not in each other's arms, as what we usually were. We slept with our backs facing each other, like we were in two different countries. But I, for one, could not sleep. I lay awake on my back, thinking about how I badly fucked up and the extent of the damage that followed. I may have ruined our relationship for good. But that didn't mean I was about to give up without a fight. I knew what I had to do. And I knew I had to do it right away. After making a quick mental blueprint on how I was going to go about doing it, I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. 


	8. Wedding Day Pt 1

Ok, since you guys like this story so much, I decided to be generous and give you the next chapter sooner than I planned. But of course, I expect mucho reviews for this or I will make you wait longer for the next one. ;)BTW, in chapter 3, if you scroll down, you'll see that I mentioned Mrs. Cohen and her husband, but what I actually meant to put was _ex_-husband. Sorry about that guys. Just wanted to point that out. And now, here's Mark.

* * *

Oh my God. This is it. Today is my wedding day. 

Only, I'm not actually getting married. My no-longer-fiancé and I are going to get dressed in our fancy suits and then go and tell all our friends that we're not getting married and that all their efforts have gone to waste. I put on the black dress pants, deep blue dress shirt, striped blue and grey tie and black blazer that Mimi left for me. I spiked my hair as usual, wore my glasses and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like I was dressed for a really special occasion, but on the inside, I was feeling far from special. Tears sprang into my eyes as I remembered the fight between Roger and me where I took my engagement ring off my finger and threw it at his feet. I knew that I was furious with him at the time, but now I regretted my actions so much. I can't believe that I was so harsh. He must think I don't love him anymore, but he's so wrong. I still love him so much, but I still hate the way that he's so uncaring about my mother's feelings. So I guess she gets her wish after all. I wiped my eyes hastily and blinked as the afternoon sun blazed through our bedroom window and into my eyes. Roger said he wanted to so early to make sure everyone was there, so he asked me to meet up with him. Taking in a deep breath, I exited the loft, got into a cab (because I was too shaken to drive, plus Roger took the car) and made my way to the reception hall.

* * *

20 minutes later, I got out of the cab, paid the driver and stepped gingerly into the lobby. I walked up to the front desk where the receptionist, a brunette girl in her mid-twenties with long straight hair pinned back, thickish-framed glasses and copper-looking jewellery, sat there going over some papers. I approached her and asked: 

"Hi there. I'm looking for a wedding. The names are Davis and Cohen."

She blinked at me through her glasses. "Sure. Just down this corridor and onto the veranda on your right."

"Thank you." I mumbled, and followed her directions. Veranda? I thought Maureen said it was a hall. I reached the place, and good God! I couldn't believe the amazing sight that greeted my eyes. Yellow freesias, pink orchids and white frangipanis adorned the chairs and surroundings. There was Maureen and Joanne, wearing a long sea-green dress and a sleek Armani suit respectively, Collins in a funky black suit with a brown pinstriped shirt, Mimi in a knee-length pink lacy dress and matching flowers in her hair and Benny in a plain black suit with a bluish-grey vest underneath jacket. I was astonished as they all looked at me with smiles on their face, but I was confused. Why were they all smiling if we supposed to tell them about our decision? My eyes travelled to the altar, which was beautifully decorated with pink orchids, and covered with a shiny brown _chuppah_. I couldn't believe they put up a _chuppah_ for me. But what caught my attention was who was standing at the altar. Roger, in a fancy black suit similar to mine, but instead with a pink and green punk T-shirt underneath and a metal chain hanging at the waist of his pants. His hair was sleek and shiny with serum and his beautiful eyes were lined with kohl, and he even had a little white corsage pinned to the front of the jacket. He looked so gorgeous, I felt my knees turn to soufflé, but I regained myself and asked him, "Roger? What going on? What happened to what we were planning to do?"

Roger merely smiled at me, his olive-green eyes glinting like they held some naughty secret, and he looked down the end of the aisle. Our friends' eyes followed his gaze. I followed it too, and my jaw just dropped down to the ground. I could _not_ believe what I was seeing. I simply could not.

There stood my mother, in a pretty cream suit coming just past her calves, her hair swept up into a sophisticated roll with a beige harclip and a white handbag on her shoulder. She had a wide but slightly sad smile on her face as she looked at me.

"Mom?" I enquired as I stepped toward her. "Is that really you?"

She smiled again. "Yes dear. It's me. I'm right here."

I blinked, still not believing my eyes. "But….why? What changed you mind? What the hell happened?"

She took both her hands in mine, sat us down on two of the chairs that were kept for the guests, and told me something that made my heart leap into the air with joy………

* * *

Wanna know more? Well you're just gonna have to wait. Mwahahahahaha…….evil witch cackle 


	9. Wedding Day Pt 2

A/N: Ok, since you guys begged me so much, I decided to be generous. ;) So let Mark continue his story.

* * *

I looked at my mom as she began her story. "Did you know, Roger actually came home yesterday? He came all the way to Scarsdale, with a big bunch of flowers, a box of chocolates and such a heartfelt apology. He told me that he was truly sorry for his behaviour and his words the other day. I didn't believe him at first because I was still angry about it. But then he told me that you were his life and his blood and that he could never live without you. He said he wanted to spend the rest of his life by your side and making you happy no matter what the cost, even if it meant swallowing his pride and dignity, because he believes that you're worth it. And he said it with such sincerity that my heart broke. It was then that I realised how much he really loves you."

She let go of one hand, picked a tissue out of her purse and dabbed at the tears that made their way out of her eyes. "You know, ever since your father and I divorced, I've become bitter and angrier. So bitter that I couldn't even bear to see anyone else who had what I didn't have. Especially you. As much as I hate to admit it, I was actually a little jealous of you." She chuckled a bit, and then regained her composure. "But when I heard him say all those things yesterday, I realised that that was exactly what I would have wanted to hear your father say to me every day. I mean, he said it in our wedding vows, but that was the last I ever heard of it. And now, you have the unconditional love that I no longer have with someone who's ready to give anything for you. Do you have any idea how lucky you are?" she said, sniffling a little.

I bit my lip and my own tears started to flow. "Yes Mom, I think I do."

"Good. Don't you ever, ever, _ever_ forget that. You have someone who loves you more than you can ever imagine. Grab hold of it and don't ever let it go."

I squeezed her hands tightly. "I won't Mom. I never will, I promise."

Mom smiled brightly at me and hugged me so tight. I hugged her back with equal force, as tears spilled down my face. But I didn't care; they were tears of joy. We pulled back and looked at each other with huge smiles on our faces. I whispered:

"Thank you Mom. Thank you so much."

"Anything for my special little boy. I am so sorry about the way I behaved", said Mom, as she wiped my tears away with tissues. "Now go up there and marry your love", she urged. She took my hand and guided me up the altar, now that all our friends were seated with huge smiles on their faces, and placed my hand in Roger's. She gave him a wide smile, which he returned willingly, and then she pinned a tiny white corsage to my jacket, kissed me on the cheek and took a seat right next to Collins. I looked at all six of our guests who were here to bless our union, and then I feasted my eyes on my amazing, wonderful, loving fiancé, who had now taken both of my hands in his and was looking deep into my eyes. I smiled and mouthed an _I love you_ to him, which he happily mouthed back. I leant forward to kiss him when the priest, a 40-ish man with greying brown hair, a warm smile and kind grey eyes, placed his hand on my shoulder and murmured, "Not now, son."

I smiled and whispered "Sorry" before standing straight and looking at my fiancé. Roger giggled quietly at me and turned around so he could face the priest. I did the same. The priest smiled at all of us and he began:

"Good afternoon everyone, I'd like welcome all of you to this very special wedding ceremony. I am Father Gary Moore from St. Marguerite's church, the only one there who actually performs same-sex weddings. Now for many months, I've been badmouthed, insulted and mocked for doing what I do, but let me tell you that I happen to love what I do. Because to me, marriage isn't just between a man and a woman who wish to produce legitimate children. Marriage is a scared union between two people who love each other as much as God loves them and who wish to solidify this bond so that they may share the rest of their lives together. Love is a priceless and very special gift, no matter what shape or form it may be in and therefore must be cherished and nurtured, and not hidden. And so having said that, it gives me great pleasure to unite these two individuals, Roger James Davis and Mark Elijah Cohen, in this sacred bond that they wish to be a part of."

Roger and I smiled widely at the Father Gary's introduction. We were then instructed to face each other, which we did, clutching tightly to each other's hands. The priest opened his book and said:

"Mark, will you take this man to be your partner for life, to love, protect, serve and honour him for as long as you both shall endure?"

I took a deep breath and whispered, "Yes I will."

He then turned to Roger. "Roger, will you take this man to be your partner for life, to love, protect, serve and honour him for as long as you both shall endure?"

Roger grinned cheekily, saying, "You betcha."

Father Gary and I, along with the whole congregation, giggled at his Rogersish-ness. Wow, even in a serious moment, he never forgets how to be himself. That's something I love so much about him. I would never want him any other way. Father then asked us to recite our vows, the ones we had written for each other in secret and learnt in our own time, and the beauty of it was that neither of us knew what the other had prepared. I swallowed the lump in my throat and started:

"I Mark, take thee Roger, as my lifelong companion, to whom I give my love, my commitment and my devotion, in good times and in bad, through day and through night, from now until my last breath, as we travel this new journey together, as one heart and one soul."

Roger smiled happily, as a single tear slid down his cheek. He squeezed my hands so hard they almost got bruised, but I didn't care. "I Roger, take thee Mark, as my lifelong soul mate, to whom I will be forever loyal; in times of illness, grief or crisis, I will be right beside you through every hurdle, loving you and supporting you with all my love, from now until eternity."

I smiled right back at him, as my own tears started to make themselves present. From the corner of my eye, I could see our whole gang wiping the tears from their eyes, but my eyes were focused on one person only. I leant forward to press my forehead against his, when Father Gary held me back, saying "Not _now_."

I laughed through my tears, as did Roger and the rest of gang. Then, as tradition would have it, Father Gary asked, "If anyone here wishes against this marriage taking place, speak now or….." but he got cut off by Maureen's high-pitched voice, going, "Just get them _married already_!" Everyone giggled and nodded in agreement. Father laughed, happy at our friends' enthusiasm, and then nodded to Collins.

Collins got up from his seat, produced a shiny blue box – matching my shirt - out of his jacket and flipped it open. There lay two thin simple gold rings, each studded with three sparkly little diamonds. They were so beautiful. I blinked at Collins. "Where on earth did you…."

Collins shushed me, "Hey I got connections, remember?" he winked.

"Ohh Thank you so much", I blubbered, admiring the beautiful jewellery in front of me.

"Hey don't mention it, buddy". Collins stood there with the box in his hand. After a nod from Father Gary, I took a ring, picked up Roger's hand and said:

"With this ring, I seal my promise and consecrate you to me" and I slipped it onto his ring finger.

Roger took the other ring, picked up my right hand and said, "With this ring, I seal my promise and consecrate you to me" and slipped it onto my ring finger. I closed my eyes for a second and took in a deep breath. You could just feel the love and joy in the air. I know I could.

Father Gary then produced a beautiful crystal glass of holy wine, which Roger and I each took a sip of, to symbolise our union. Father then took the glass from him, placed on the altar, and then faced the congregation, and made the declaration which we all so badly wanted to hear.

"Today we have just witnessed the joining of these two individuals before the world and the Heavens. Let it be known that what the Lord has joined together, no earthly force can ever break apart. And so, by the power vested in me by God and the universe, I hereby declare you as soul mates, bound together for life by love and commitment."

He then brought the glass, wrapped up in a white silk cloth, and gave it to Roger, who placed it on the ground and crushed it beneath his foot. Our guests, including my mom, leaped to their feet with loud clapping and shouts of "_Mazel Tov_!" Father Gary smiled at each of us and said, "Ok, now."

Rogeryanked me tightly into his arms and kissed me like I'd never been kissed before. I kissed him back with all the love and passion in my body. I couldn't believe it. It's actually happened. We were married. Never have I felt more love for him as what I do now. The crowd erupted into more cheers as we continued kissing each other. I held my face in his hands as fresh tears spilled down my cheeks, and I said, "Thank you Roger. Thank you so much for bringing my mom back into my life. I love you. I love you more than words could ever express."

Roger held me tightly, sporting a few tears of his own, and smiled at me. "I love you too, my angel. I'll do anything for you. _Anything_."

Just then my mom walked up to both of us and said, "Congratulations, you two" as she cried more tears of joy. I threw my arms around her and hugged her till she was blue. Then Roger hugged her tightly with his strong arms of his, and blubbered, "Thank you so much, Mrs. Cohen."

Mom smiled at him. "Just call me Sarah."

The three of us just laughed and hugged each other, crying and laughing through our tears. We were then bombarded by Maureen, Benny, Mimi and all the rest of them, who hugged us to death and wished us their congratulations. When we finally got a breather, I turned and faced Roger.

"You know, I can't believe you actually faced my mother after the fight. You walked into the lions' den. You begged her for forgiveness, for me?"

Roger slipped his arms around my waist and held me close. "Yes baby, I did. Anything for you. I'd much rather hurt my pride than hurt you, because you are so much more important to me. I love you so much, Mark. Don't you ever forget that."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought his face close to mine. "I never will, Rog. I will always, always, _always_ love you, till my last dying breath. You mean the world to me." I hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry I threw the ring at you. I didn't mean it. I'm so sorry."

"Hey, it's okay baby. Forget about it. I was an ass anyway. But we're married now, so what does it matter?" he said as he kissed me gently.

"I'm sorry baby. I love you so much", I murmured as I kissed him back so much love and passion. I didn't even realise the gang getting ready for the reception dinner, because I only had eyes for my gorgeous Roger. I sighed happily. I had everything I ever wanted; my mom, my friends, my camera and now my amazing new husband. And nothing and no one could _ever_ take that away from me.


	10. Forever

This is it, you guys! Because you love the story so much, I decided to give you final chapter now rather than tomorrow. I mean, it's the end anyway. Thank you so much for liking this story. I'll let Roger finish up now.

* * *

Wow. I can't believe it. Mark and I are married. That sounds so fucking surreal, but yet so great. I'm a married man. That just doesn't sound right, but it does. Who woulda guessed that Roger Davis - rock star extraordinaire and groupie lover - would actually settle down with one person? But I guess that's what just happened. And now, standing in the veranda after the wedding and talking to my friends and mother-in-law, I don't regret it one bit. I looked over at my husband, who was talking to Joanne and making sure she captured every single minute of it on his camera, and I smiled at him. He smiled back at me and walked in my direction. Joanne then brought out a man who looked about 30, in a brown suit and short black hair and said, "Hey guys, this is Jonathan Gray, an associate from my law firm. He'll be officiating the signing of the marriage certificate."

Mark and I both shook hands with him and greeted him. "Congratulations, gentlemen." He said with a warm smile. "That was a very touching ceremony indeed. Now all you need to do is sign this certificate which will make your marriage official and legal. I need a signature from each of you, as well as two witnesses from either side, please." Joanne held the camera and continued filming us as we made our way to the table with the form sitting on it. I chose Mimi and Collins as my witnesses, so they both signed their names first and then I signed mine, _Roger James Davis_. Then Mark was next. His witnesses, his mom and Maureen, signed their names first, and then Mark signed his. I couldn't believe it, but tears just sprang forth from my eyes as I saw the name with which he had signed: _Mark Elijah Cohen-Davis_. He was mine. He was really mine. I took him in my arms and held him so tightly to me as everyone whooped and applauded for us. We shared a brief but loving kiss, and he whispered, "I love you, Roger Davis."

I whispered back to him, "I love you too, Mark Cohen-Davis."

I eyes met each other and we just smiled. We both knew what the other was thinking; how lucky we were to have each other in our lives. And we truly were.

* * *

Evening fell upon us, as we all hung around in the reception hall, drinking champagne and chatting away. The tables were decorated with purple tulips and pink confetti, and the rest of the hall was adorned with pink steamers and blue and purple balloons. We had requested Father Gary to join us, but he declined, saying, "I'm sorry son, but I must get back to the church. Thank you for the offer though. Congratulations to both of you, and I wish you a very happy married life. But let me tell you this, marriage is all about love, trust and communication. Don't you ever stop loving and talking to each other and you'll be just fine. May God bless you both." We hugged him and thanked him profusely for getting us married, and then he left. Just then, Mark's mom – Sarah, rather – got our attention by clinking on her champagne glass. We all took our seats, Roger and I right next to each other, and turned to face her. She cleared her throat, then began:

"Welcome everybody, thank you for coming here today to celebrate the marriage of my special boy and his love." Everyone whistled at us upon this remark, and I reached out and squeezed Mark's hand as his face turned pink. "Boys, all I can say is, you are so lucky because you have something that the rest of us would die for. You have so much love and devotion towards each other. Please hold onto that, as tightly as possible, and don't ever let it go. I love you both so much." She wiped her tears away with her hand and smiled at both of us. Mark smiled widely and mouthed an _I love you_ to her. She mouthed _I love you _back to him, followed by a flying kiss. I mouthed a _thank you_ to her and hugged her warmly as she took a seat on our table. Next was Collins. He walked to the front of the hall, champagne glass in hand, and began:

"I remember this one time when I walked into the loft without knocking, as usual, and I found these two sitting on the couch, half naked, trying to draw matching heart-shaped tattoos on each other's butts. Only, they weren't doing it right, so the hearts ended up looking like shrivelled-up potatoes instead. I spent the rest of the night consuming bottles of Stoli and trying to get the disturbing image out of my head that my two gay friends had matching potato tattoos on their asses." Everyone burst out laughing at this, except for Mark who blushed a deep crimson and me who threw a spoon at Collins in fake-anger, which ended up hitting the wall anyway. But I still giggled, as did Collins. Man, how much champagne had he had? He then continued, "But you know what? You never needed those ugly tattoos anyway. I always knew you guys were meant for each other. So, on behalf of everyone here, I wanna congratulate you on making it this far. I wish you many _many_ happy years together. You bitches are my best friends and I love you both!" We both smiled warmly at him. He raised his glass high and proclaimed, "Now I want everyone to get off their asses and repeat after me: TO MARK AND ROGER!"

There was a whole drunken chorus of "TO MARK AND ROGER!" echoing through the hall, Maureen's being the loudest of all, and then we all took a sip of champagne. Mark and I shared a soft little kiss as everyone cheered for us. We all sat down and enjoyed a nice bohemian dinner, catered by the Life and paid for by Benny. After dinner, Mimi emerged with a gorgeous white wedding cake, with two little sugar men dressed in suits sitting on the top, and a pretty silver knife with a white ribbon tied around it. Mark and I held the knife in one hand and cut the cake together, as everyone cheered and Joanne filmed. We shared a kiss and we fed each other a piece of wedding cake. Then we all helped ourselves to a piece of cake each and just sat around talking to each other, but I disappeared from the dining area and re-appeared on the stage, where the Well Hungarians were all set up with their instruments. Then suddenly, as I requested, the lights went down and a dim spotlight was fixed on me. I slung my Fender over my shoulder, adjusted the microphone, and I spoke:

"Hey guys, how you doin?" I strummed a few notes with my finger. "Um, this song here is for my husband and life partner, Mark. I love you to death baby; I just want you to know how much." His smile was bright enough to light up a world of darkness. I played the intro, and then launched into the first verse:

_If I had to live my life without you near me  
The days would all be empty  
The nights would seem so long  
With you I see forever oh so clearly  
I might have been in love before  
But it never felt this strong  
Our dreams are young and we both know  
They'll take us where we want to go  
Hold me now, touch me now  
I don't want to live without you_

I locked my eyes with him as I sang the chorus, so that he would know exactly how I felt.

_Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
You ought to know by now how much I love you  
One thing you can be sure of  
I'll never ask for more than your love _

Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
You ought to know by now how much I love you  
The world may change my whole life through  
But nothing's gonna change my love for you

Mark watched me with tears in his eyes. I just continued singing. He was such a special guy, and he deserved a special song that described exactly how I felt. I smiled at him and continued the song:

_If the road ahead is not so easy  
Our love will lead the way for us  
Like a guiding star  
I'll be there for you if you should need me  
You don't have to change a thing  
I love you just the way you are  
So come with me and share the view  
I'll help you see forever too  
Hold me now, touch me now  
I don't want to live without you….._

_Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
You ought to know by now how much I love you  
The world may change my whole life through  
But nothing's gonna change my love for you _

Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
You ought to know by now how much I love you  
One thing you can be sure of  
I'll never ask for more than your love, my love

As I played the guitar solo in between, everyone got off their chairs and gathered on the dance floor to watch me sing. Mark stood right in front, squeezing Maureen's hand, as he smiled at me through his tears. I sang the chorus one last time with as much gusto as I could, and then played the last notes on my guitar. My friends burst into cheers and applause as I laid my guitar on the stage and jumped off the stage and into Mark's arms, hugging him tightly. We kissed and hugged and mumbled _I love you's_ to each other over and over again. "Thank you so much, baby. That was beautiful" he whispered through his tears. Then the band took over, playing a series of ballads as we all slow-danced with each other; me with Mark, Maureen with Joanne, Mimi with Benny and Collins with my mother-in-law. It was a cute sight really. Mark sighed and rested his head on my shoulder and we both held each other gently and swayed to the slow music. I sighed and kissed my Jewish's lover's forehead. What an amazing day it had been.

* * *

After about an hour of dancing, everyone was tired and drunk and wanted to go home. But Mark and I, we were far from tired. Our friends helped us back to the loft, congratulating us some more and promising to come by the next morning. I begged my mom to stay but she said she needed to get home. So she gave each of us hugs and kisses and said, "Congratulations again, boys. I'm so happy for you. I wish you all the love and happiness in the world. Roger, please take care of my Marky; and Mark, please take care of Roger. Such a loving guy like him is so hard to come by. Good luck, boys! I love you." And with that, she left the loft, got into her car, and drove home. When we were finally alone, I swept Mark into my arms and held him tightly, kissing his amazing lips.

"I love you, honey", I mumbled into his mouth.

"I love you so much". His voice dropped to a whisper as he placed my hand on his thigh. "Touch me. I want you so badly."

Without another word, I picked him up and carried him to our bedroom, where I locked the door behind me. We pulled off each other's clothes and threw them on the floor, and Mark tried to shove me into the bed, but I put my hands on his to steady him. "Hey, easy there baby. What's the rush? We got the rest of our lives." He blushed as I said this. I murmured, "Come on. This is our wedding night. Let's make it special." I lit a few candles by our bedside and switched the light blub off. The whole room was bathed in a warm, natural light. I crawled towards my husband, who was naked and lying on the bed waiting for me, and laid myself on top of him. I kissed his lips fiercely, then his neck, and his chest, nipples and all down the rest of his body. I took his length into my mouth and licked and sucked on it just the way he liked, and he screamed my name as he came into my mouth. I licked up his sweet essence and kissed him passionately. I moaned as he tasted himself on my tongue, another thing he loved. Then I picked up his scarf and tied his arms to the bed head with it, tugging it to make sure it was firm yet gentle. I knelt above him and gazed at his beautiful, pale body which was now shiny with sweat. Mark looked deep into my eyes and mumbled, "Take me, please. I want you". His baby-blue eyes were dark with desire. I opened a condom, rolled it onto my hardened erection, and gently pushed myself into his body. He moaned "Roger, oh Roger……harder. Please." I pushed myself deeper, waited a minute for him to adjust to the feeling, and started thrusting my hips in a steady rhythm. His hips followed mine and we both grinded our crotches together, moaning each other's names. When I felt myself near the edge, I screamed his name:

"Marky, I'm gonna come….I can't…I'm gonna….MAAAAAAARRRRKK," as I exploded into the condom and he came onto my chest. We stopped a minute to catch our breaths, and shared a quick kiss. I cleaned his seed of my chest with some tissues and disposed of my condom. I rolled a fresh one onto my cock and another one on Mark's, and then I lowered myself onto his groin until his rock-hard organ got buried deep inside me. We once again build up a strong, steady rhythm as we thrust ourselves against each other. Once Mark couldn't hold on any longer, he whimpered my name and released his essence into the condom. I yelled his name and came just a few seconds after him. I collapsed onto his chest and we both tried to regain our oxygen supply. I turned my head to look at him, our faces and bodies covered with sweat, and I smiled at him. He smiled back, and whispered:

"Wow Roger, out of all the times we made love, that just had to be the _best ever_."

I winked at him. "Well, why not. It _is_ our wedding night, isn't it?" I disposed of both our condoms, wiped us up, untied his hands and flopped down on the bed. Mark curled his body around mine and brushed my hair out of my eyes. "I love you so much," said he.

"Don't you ever get tired of saying that?" I asked as I gently stroked my fingers across his back.

"Never," he said as he scooted over to kiss me.

"Good, coz neither do I", I grinned and kissed him back. "Oh and by the way, I love you too", I whispered to him. He laid himself on top of me and kissed me more passionately.

"I don't want this to end, baby. Please," he murmured. And so we spent the rest of the night lovingly touching, kissing and fondling one another until we both gradually drifted off to sleep. For the first time this week, I enjoyed a happy, satisfied slumber.

* * *

We woke late up the next morning in each other's arms, as the sun shone brightly through our window. My husband and I shared a quick grope-fest when the phone rang. Not bothering to pick it up, we just waited for the answering machine to get it. In a few minutes, we heard "_SPEEEEEEEEEEAK!",_ followed by Maureen's shrieking voice going: "_Hey boys! Had a good night? Listen, the whole gang's coming over to the loft in one hour, so you better haul your asses outta bed NOW!"_

I groaned and tried to slip under the sheets, but Mark pulled them off me. "Come on baby, you heard 'em. Let's get dressed. They're gonna be here soon."

"But I wanna stay here with you," I whined.

"But we've got the rest of our lives for that….don't we?" he asked me with a twinkle in his baby blue eyes.

I smiled at him. "Yes, baby. Yes we do." I leaned forward and kissed him warmly. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and kissed me back. He regarded me with a dramatically thoughtful expression and said:

"Ya know, I think were gonna be very happy together, don't you?"

I continued kissing him while replying, "Yes indeed. I think so too."

And you know what? We were right. All we needed in our lives was each other. And that was all we ever wanted.

-The End-

* * *

And that's it! BTW that gorgeous song is "Nothing's Gonna change my love" by Glenn Medeiros. One of my absolute favourites. 


End file.
